ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gladiator
(This episode is dedicated to Live Action and all of my friends. Also, Please vote for Knight of All Knights to be featured series) Plot Part 1: Arrested Freeze! I looked over and saw at least 10 people staring in my face. All of them were the worst sort of people, the guards. “What have you done you foolish child!” said one. “I…. I… have done nothing. “I quickly added. I didn’t believe the sight of my eyes. I never had believed something like this would happen. Threw out the week I had been in Rome, I never thought I would be happen. You see, I had been to the thermopolia. Oh the fast food there was amazing. The food was warm, hot, and amazing. I had visited a temple called the Pantheon, where Clifton and I was able to honor our gods, the roman gods. So many memories were in this grand city. I had met my best friends here, I had found a home and I was so happy. But now, I was standing in front of the guards. What awaited me…. Horror. Pure horror which I never thought would happen, but now the moment was right in front of me. So today I was cursed. I made a silent request to the gods asking them to forgive me for whatever crime or wrong I did. “Why have you done such a horrible crime? You shall be punished in the most harmful way. Even if you are merely … 11?” the man asked. “12 good sir. “ I replied, hoping that would spare me some luck. “Well, for a murderer and… apparently a thief… you are very polite. That is strange. Where were you born?” said the man who was apparently the head guard. “Out in the country, over the hills, thru the forest, etc. There I was born and was given the name Georgius, but I am also known as George. “ “Well, George of the country, over the hills and thru the forest, by the power in the emperor, I am required to take you and your fellow fiends to a court. There your fate will be decided. “The head guard replied. “No… No. We found him…. We… we….!” “Spare me your lies. Boys, get them. “The head guard said. They ran towards us, one man grabbed my arm with a fist of iron. “No…. Please…… he was crazy… no… please!” Tomas begged. The Head Guard only watched us, and as we were dragged out of the house, leading to a fate unknown, he said… “Oh I know who you are…. And let’s say I am planning some things…. My little friend… mwhaaaa!” Part 2: The Trial We were brought to a court, and placed in a dark room. No, it wasn’t a barbaric pit with bars to keep us in. It was a simple room with some statues and pictures. This is the day of fear. No one could imagine what I felt like. It was driving me mad. I went thru the memory, the facts, everything that happened. But the truth is, I had no idea what happened. One minute Clifton and Tomas’s Dad was going crazy, the next minute, he suddenly just... died. But I did know something. The Guards though we killed him. Also, I knew something else. That guard, the head guard…. Something wasn’t right with him. He seemed … different then other people. Maybe he was evil… no, he was evil. “I … I just don’t understand. Why do they think we killed my dad? I’m his son for crying out loud.” Tomas started. “I’m his son too. Maybe they think we wanted power. Well… we only had him, and that was it. Now, we’re going to be trialed. I shudder to think what will happen. “Clifton told his brother. “Well… we’ll survive. “ I said. But I had a feeling this was our last day in our lives. 5 min. later, the moment came. We were brought in front of multiple people. There was a powerful judge whose eyes never left us. There also was a jury, and once I caught their cold stares, I knew they already had decided our fate. “Georgious, Clifton, and Tomas, you have been accused of murdering the blacksmith Leonus. The Guards have told us that the body was cold by the time they came. Clifton, Tomas, Leonus is your father. Do you deny this?” the judge asked. “No” they both said. “And do you deny that you killed your father… for whatever reason?” “Yes. “My friends also said. “Pardon?” the judge asked. “We have no reason whatever to kill our father. “ Tomas replied. “You understand that the evidence is against you, right?” he said. “Yes. “ Clifton responded this time. “We have people saying that they heard him scream. Did he scream? “The man told Clifton “Yes… but…” “And did he scream in terror?” He asked. “Yeah… but he was crazy… “ “You see! We have a confession. One child would be slaughtered by a man like Leonus. Two children could live, but not likely. But Three Children could overtake a man, as you see. “The judge shouted across the court. A quick mumble traveled across the people of the jury, and I knew we were doomed. One member rose and said, “We ... The jury of the city of Rome, ruled by our grand emperor, say that justice must be given in order for Leonus to move on. So we find the defendants … “ “No…” I quietly said to myself. “Guilty. “ Part 3: Gladiator We were held against our will. They took us and we traveled down a familiar path. Like before, time seemed to slow down. It stood so high, like piercing the sky in glory and honor. I heard thousands of people shouting, cheering, and roaring. Not a crack on it, and you felt like you wanted to run in there. I had returned to the Colosseum. We went inside, and were shoved inside a cell. “Now stay in there, and be quiet. You are no longer citizens of Rome. You are infamis now boys. You are beneath the law will never be a respectable ciThe Trialtizen. Mourn for these are the last hours of your life. You get no meals. “A guard said. He started to leave when he turned around and added, “Oh, and George, you are the first victim. “ He hanged the keys on a hook, and sat on a stool, where we began to take a much needed sleep. Minutes, and hours passed by, and grief settled on our cell. “Why… why… why?” Clifton asked. “Guys… I don’t understand why we have to face this. But we do, and nothing can change that. “I said, with what was left of my bravery. “But… what now?” Tomas asked. A silence entered the cell… I stood up, and said 2 words: “We Fight “. (The Next Day) The battle was coming. I was released from my cell, and with one last look at my friends, prepared for death. I put on my Balteus (sword belt), my light shield, also known as the Cetratus, my Galerus, the shoulder guard, and even my cuirass, the breastplate. I knew that I would die. But yet, I was calm. Maybe it is because I am my father’s son. He was a warrior who died in battle. Well, so would I. either today or many years later… I would die in battle. “George, your destiny awaits. “A guard replied. I took a few steps, and heard the cheers of the rich and the poor. I took a few cautious steps, and passed thru the Death Gate. What I saw was amazing and horrific. There were thousands of people cheering for me, hoping I’d fight and die. I saw the emperor himself came to see this battle. In front of me was a grown man. Muscles stronger than a cow, eyes as daring as my father’s. He didn’t even wear a helmet. I held my Gladius, and threw myself into the battle. “Ahhhhh!” I shouted as the clash of blades began. The Gladiator quickly struck, and using my father’s talent and my skills my brother and I practiced, I struck back. For what seemed like forever, we battled with an unnatural speed. Sweat went down my cheek, and that’s when I figured out what to do. I held my gladius up, and said, “Strike me down. “ The Gladiator stood there, and then charged. Wait for it, Wait for it I thought. When he was close enough, I ran towards him, slid down under him, turned around, and threw my sword. In a grand finale, the blade struck his head, and he fell down, dead. A great cheer arose from the crowd. Think about it, a twelve year old just killed a grown man. A trained gladiator who must have fought countless fights was killed by me. Another gladiator came, and then, I had a strange feeling. My right arm started to burn a little, and at the same time, I felt stronger than before. He charged at me, struck a small blow at my leg, but I grabbed my sword, and slit his throat with a whoosh. ''How am I doing this? '' Two gladiators came and attacked me. I kicked one other, and stabbed the other in the leg, making both fall down. I never wanted to kill anyone, but I stabbed him in the only place I could… the face. By the death of the 6th gladiator, ½ of my gladius was covered in blood. I looked at the Death Gate and saw Clifton, in awe. I had told him I had practiced fighting before, but he looked like he just saw a god. True was, even though it was wrong and horrible, it was fun. I had never felt like such a person. I truly felt like a warrior. I turned to the emperor and asked, “What shall face me now? “ “I shall” said a voice. ''That Voice…. ''I thought. I turned to see the head guard, who apparently wanted to personally kill me. “So, you wanted to kill me yourself?” I said. “Oh, I have my reasons Georgius. “He replied. He ran at me with unnatural speed, injuring my left leg and my left arm at the same time. “AHHHH! What in the world? “I screamed in pain. “Can’t stop me Georgius? Or shall I call you George the Triumphant?” “Fine. Guard, taste my sword. “ “You are no expert at fighting boy “ He stabbed me in the left arm, and kicked me to the ground. As I tried to get up, he used his foot to keep me down. “You know George; you could have been the most powerful person in Rome. Oh... what could have been. But know this… I am the one who made Leonus die. I poisoned him, which made him go nuts, which finally killed him. “ “What? Why?” “I have my reasons. Goodbye…. George the Un-Triumphant. “ “No, Goodbye to you” I grabbed my sword, cut his right leg off, and as he was in shock, took my blade, and lucky, since he wasn’t wearing any armor, was able to stab him in the heart. I twisted the sword as a light entered his eyes. I took out the sword, and made it fall to the ground. The Guard looked at me, and with dying words said, “This isn’t over boy. But you have done well. We will meet again, George the Triumphant. “ My Right Arm burned really bad, as he gave one last grasp, and died. Once that was done, my right arm stopped. In shock, I looked up, and saw the emperor entering the field. “Oh great emperor, I…” “No need George. I heard everything this guard said. Now that I know he is the reason a blacksmith died, you all are free to go. “ Part 4: A New Beginning “What?” I asked. “You and your friends did not kill him, so you will not die today. “The emperor said. “Thank You. “ I replied. “And George….” He added. “Yes?” “That was some great fighting. Would you be the son of Richard the III? “ I never knew that the emperor had known about my dad. “Yes, I am. “ I replied. “Well… I would be willing to send you to a camp out of Rome, to join the Roman Army. If you wish, of course. “He said. “Oh… yes… I’m… “ I couldn’t even say it. I was much honored .That fact that I was given a second chance, and now offered to go to a camp to join the Roman Army, it was a big honor. ''I can finally be a solider, a warrior, like my father. '' “I would join… but not without my friends. I started a new life without them, and will not leave until you let us all go. “I replied. The Emperor showed no emotion. Though I had a feeling he was not pleased. Finally, he relaxed and said, “As you wish, you and your friends may go. “ “YES!” My friends ran out to the field, and the audience cheered in happiness, for we were given a new beginning at last. We returned home, and with help, moved the tablet, got our stuff, and started on a trip towards our new home… the camp. A Day later, we arrived at the camp. CAMP Bellator Romae. As we unpacked, I realized something. “Wait?” I started, “I … have a feeling… what if that whole thing… was a test?” Clifton paused, and started at me. “A Test, for what?” he asked. And that was one question that I could not answer. At least, not right now. Characters Main Characters *George *Clifton *Tomas *James ( mentioned) *Richard the III (mentioned ) *Clifton and Tomas's Dad (deceased) Villians *The Head Guard *Roman Guards *Gladiators Trivia *This is the last episode in Season 1 where George will be in Rome. *This and the previous episode will influence the plot later on. *This Episode starts right where Episode 2 ends, and Episode 4 will begin right where this episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Knight of All Knights Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Users:Sci100 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Genre: Action/Adventure